1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for automatically adjusting servo parameters used in a servo control system including a servo motor for driving a feed shaft of a machine tool, an industrial machine, a robot arm and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
For controlling a servo motor which drives a feed shaft of a machine tool or an industrial machine, an arm of an industrial robot, or the like, it is necessary to properly set servo parameters for the servo control system including the servo motor. These servo parameters determine the responsibility in the speed loop or the position loop, and therefore need to be adjusted depending on the characteristics of individual objects to be controlled.
For this purpose, actual responsibility of the servo control system is measured so that various servo parameters can be adjusted based on the result of the measurement.
Conventionally, the responsibility of such servo control systems has been measured using measuring devices and general-purpose computing devices. However, the adjustment of servo parameters to be made based on such result of measurement has been largely dependent on operators' personal experience and perception. In addition, adjusted servo parameters are manually set in the servo control systems by operators.
For this reason, the adjustment of servo parameters tend to be affected by the personal difference of individual operators. In addition, it has been a problem that parameter adjustment and the following setting work of the adjusted resultant servo parameters require a considerable length of time.